Marluxia Zexion Xmas Gift
by xXLostLightXx
Summary: It's Christmas Day, and Zexion wants to give Marluxia a small gift. But, does he have enough courage and confidence? MILD SHOUNEN AI/BL ALERT! Warning: This was written when I was 12. So expect low-quality writing.


Sami (Author): Yahoo! My second fanfic!

Kichiro: Ehh? You haven't finished up 'Summon Night 2: Sami's Way' yet….

Sami: I know, but…..I got the inspiration to do this one, and it's just _one_ chapter!!

Kichiro: (sighs) Aw, alright…But did it _have_ to be _**YAOI**_?!?!?

Sami: (pouts) But I love yaoi…..Like SoraRiku or MarluxiaZexion or AkuRoku or…

Kichiro: GAAAHH!!! I'm a GUY here! I hate yaoi (runs away from Sami's ranting)

Sami: (giggles) Oh well.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. If I did…Nomura and the rest of them would sue me for messing up their game… xD

A/N: This is a Marluxia x Zexion fanfic. Merry Christmas everyone! Especially all you MarluxiaZexion yaoi fans! xD

* * *

The World There Never Was – The Castle of Naught. Christmas Day, 6:00 PM. 

Zexion stared out the library's window while seated on a dark mahogany chair, leaning on his elbows against the windowsill. He was thinking about a certain man who had kissed him a few weeks ago. Who was this man? The Graceful Assassin, of course. The pale-rose haired man had kissed him…And Zexion swears he could still feel the other one's soft lips against his own.

It's not like Zexion had been caught off guard, of course not. He was just wondering _why_ XI had kissed him. Snapping back to reality, Zexion shook his head, causing some of the lavender hair to fall into his face and cover it. He brushed back some of it, leaving the usual amount that should cover his right eye. The he gazed back out the window, watching the snow fall.

"It's strange..It never snowed here before…" he murmured, quite puzzled that it was _snowing_ in The World There Never Was.

He then fingered a bright red rose that was in full bloom. He had been holding it for a while now, and had forgotten about it. It was intended to be a Christmas present for Marluxia, but Zexion wasn't confident that he could deliver it to him.

'Will I really be able to give it to him?' he asked in thought.

Just then, the scent of roses filled the library causing Zexion to hide away the rose. He turned his head to face Marluxia, who had just stepped out from the portal.

"What is it, XI?" Zexion asked coldly. Marluxia frowned at him and said;

"Oh come on…Do you have to be so _cold_ on Christmas Day, too?"

Zexion scowled at him, but deep inside he felt rather guilty for hiding his true feelings.

Marluxia then walked up to him, and Zexion noticed that the older one's arms were behind him.

'Huh..?' He thought, looking up to face the Assassin, who was smiling.

Marluxia brought his hands from his back and handed a present to Zexion, whispering; "Merry _X_-mas, Zexion."

Zexion took it, and unwrapped it. It was a book – 'The Tale of Body Thief by Anne Rice'.

He proceeded to read it, but it was closed by XI's hands.

"What.." Zexion protested.

"At least thank me, Zex." Marluxia said, face close to Zexion's.

Zexion scowled and muttered coldly, "Thank you."

Marluxia frowned and whined; "Not like _that_ Zex…That's cold…" He was really close to Zexion now, for their noses were almost touching.

Zexion sighed, and gently(and briefly) kissed the older one and pulled back, whispering; "..thank you…"

Marluxia smiled and stood upright and whispered back, "You're welcome."

As he turned to go, he stopped by a soft "Marluxia…wait…"

He turned around to face Zexion, who was now standing up. He noticed that the smaller, younger boy was holding something, but _what_?

Zexion looked up so that their eyes met. He held out the rose and said softly, shyly ; "Merry Christmas, Marluxia…."

Marluxia took the rose and looked it, thoroughly admiring it. This was the most beautiful rose he had ever seen, and for Christ's sake, he had seen LOTS. Further examination told him that Zexion had grown it himself. He smiled contently and kissed the younger one, whispering;

"Thank you, Zex….Aishiteru…"

* * *

**End**

Sami: Awwwww Isn't it sweet?

Kichiro: (pukes)

Sami: AHHHH!!!! NOT ON MY KEYBOARD!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: For those who don't know, 'Aishiteru' is the Japanese of 'I love you'.

Please Review! Or Marluxia will behead you. Or Zexion will create a gruesome illusion of your most beloved person dying. Whichever.

Kichiro: LIAR!!!!!

Sami: OMG SHUTTUP!!! AND CLEAN UP MY KEYBOARD!!!


End file.
